Episode 1488 (12 August 1997)
Synopsis Tiffany starts nagging Grant about going on holiday after she's agreed they'll go with Bianca and Ricky. With this and the blessing, and seeing Lorraine in the square, Grant is getting thoroughly fed up. Tiffany asks if he's having second thoughts about the blessing, and he says of course not. She tells Simon about her father's letter, and he almost starts to feel sorry for him until Tiffany reminds him of various evil deeds. Joe is sulking and Lorraine is fussing over him, which is making him even more annoyed. Sarah is packing and Ted says she will make lots more new friends over there and should play the field a bit at her age. Sarah says if he's trying to pretend that she's not serious about Joe, then he's wrong. Their relationship is serious and should be strong enough to withstand a short period apart. She admits that Joe doesn't quite see it like that at the moment though. Ted tells her she'd better say her goodbyes, and she reminds him that he also has to make his peace with Tony. Ted goes out to do this, and talks to Tony in the Vic. He apologises unreservedly, and Tony has another go at him, saying he's not sincere in saying he is doing what's best for them, as taking Sarah is clearly doing what he wants with no regard for what is best for Sarah at all. He walks out and Ted wanders out to the square where he sees Sarah and Joe having a cosy chat. Lorraine passes and Ted tells her that at their age they should be playing the field and it will all be forgotten in a month. Lorraine says that Joe will take much longer than that, and he hasn't actually got lots of girls chasing him. She says that it is sad to split up a relationship which might have worked, when so many people don't manage one that works out. She adds "I haven't had one which worked out, have you?" Simon has a go at Tony in the Vic, saying that he will have to go and say goodbye properly. Tony says he hates Ted, but Simon says it's not for him, "It's for my benefit, you're a pain to live with in this mood and you will be even worse if you let him go without saying goodbye." Blossom sends a postcard saying she's staying longer in Israel. Carol whinges on about the sale of the shop in front of Gita and finally, at the ladies darts practice later, Gita tells Carol that her mother-in-law will probably be the new owner, but it's not completed yet. Carol asks about hours of work but Gita says she knows nothing at all about Neelam's plans, although she guesses that Neelam wants to get rid of Carol. Roy quizzes Vanessa about herself, and she turns the questions back on Roy, asking him flatteringly how he managed to make his business empire and saying that she hasn't much time for socialising because she's too busy trying to get ahead in business. She says perhaps he could show her his business and how he did it. He agrees, because his questions aren't getting very far and he hopes to find out more about her if he has more time, as he explains to Pat later. Annie invites Grant back to the club and he walks in to the quiet and deserted bar and recognises the DS of Walford nick. He asks what all these people with serious money are doing here and how she can make any real money out of a small club like this. She tries "Have you seen our prices?" and Grant says he doesn't believe they're just here for a booze-up. Annie says OK, and takes him to a back room where there is a gambling table. One of the guests starts making a fuss, and the croupier is firm. Annie excuses herself from Grant and asks what the problem is, "Mr Dixon." He complains that he's not being allowed to bet, and Annie says that's because his credit limit has been reached, and the croupier is quite correct. Dixon says he knows her father and patronises her with various "little girl" remarks, so Annie says she is running the club, not her father, and could he please leave. He starts to shout and Grant goes over and stands in front of him, saying quietly, "Is there something wrong with your hearing? She asked you to go." Dixon does so, and Annie says, slightly sarcastically, "My hero..". Grant says sorry, and Annie smiles and says don't be, you were rather good. They then go back to her flat. Sarah and Joe have a fond farewell hug and snog right outside Ted's window and he happens to be looking out. He makes a phone call to book a taxi for half an hour earlier than he had previously arranged. Sarah goes home and Ted tells her in typically tactful and endearing fashion that she's not going to Dubai after all. He says that's his taxi now. She is all confused and yet again starts snivelling. Ted explains that they are all right and he didn't want her to go for her own good, it was just so he wouldn't be all alone out there. Sarah says she doesn't want to stay on her own either, but Ted says she's old enough now, and he has just realised that, and she'll be able to cope perfectly well on her own, and she can come out for a holiday as soon as she wants to. Ted says he has already signed the house over to Tony so she will be able to carry on living there, and as they are having this fraught conversation, Tony arrives. Ted says Sarah isn't going to Dubai, you will look after her won't you? Tony is stunned and Ted says sheepishly "I know it takes a while but things do finally get through." Tony shakes his hand and Ted dashes off, giving Sarah a final hug and telling her he loves her. Grant and Annie are sitting on her expensive sofa having a brandy and she's telling him how well he handled himself, and Grant says he can handle most things, but not this. Annie says that's not the impression she had, and Grant says she's wrong, he is working things out with Tiffany and that is what he wants - Tiffany and Courtney, not this. Annie looks sour as he walks out. Credits Main cast *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Ted Hills - Brian Croucher *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement Guest cast * Vanessa Carlton - Adele Salem Notes Final appearance of Ted Hills Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes